Dipcifica
by Psychic Slicer
Summary: takes place the summer after the events of Gravity Falls, Since Stan and Ford are on the Stan o' War the twins are staying with Soos and Melody


This story takes place the summer after the events of Gravity Falls, so please watch the both seasons as to avoid spoilers  
Since Stan and Ford are on the Stan o' War the twins are staying with Soos and Melody, but Ford made a hologram communicator (inner Star Wars fan starts Geeking out) but will only use it a few times throughout this fanfic (Stan will use it too)

I haven't read the actual Journal 3 at the time that I am writing this, so I will put any non-cannon supernatural phenominons in Journal 1 or 2

* * *

Dipper POV

* * *

We get off the bus and run up to Everyone

"HEY EVERYONE!" Mabel Screams and runs up to them, giving the most awkward group hug I've ever seen, probably more than out awkward sibling hugs (pat pat)  
After they separate she immediately starts catching up with Candy and Grenda  
I see Wendy wearing my once signature pine tree hat "Hey" I say as I walk up to her  
"Yo Dipper, it's been a while" she responds "I see your still wearing the hat I traded you"  
I put my hand up to the hat and reply "Same goes for you"  
She laughs and hands back my hat taking back hers "Just for the summer, it feels weird not seeing you in that one"  
Out of the corner of my eye I see someone unexpected  
"Pacifica's here, that's unexpected" I blurt out my thoughts unintentionally  
"Want to go talk to her, she's been having a bit of a hard time now that her family lost their fortune, I don't think she's used to a middle-class lifestyle even after a year."  
I nod and walk over to her  
"Hey Pacifica" She turns her head toward me in surprised  
"D-Dipper Hi" she looked slightly uncomfortable  
"Are you okay, you look like your bothered by something"  
"I'm fine, it's just that I was remembering that I didn't say goodbye when you left last year, and I wanted to apologize."  
"Considering all that happened, I think that's understandable, especially since you lost so much."  
She winced at that last statement and I apologize "Sorry"  
She shakes her head and says "It's fine, it's just so different having such a drastic turn in lifestyle, I just haven't completely adjusted even after almost a year"  
Her phone rings and when she finishes her conversation, she says "I have to go home now, I'll see you later"  
Once she leaves someone jumps on my back  
"What was that about?" Mabel asks  
"Nothing, I was honestly surprised that she was here, she looked uncomfortable so I asked what was wrong"  
"When did you start worrying about her so much?" She sneers  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh nothing"  
'What's she going on about now'  
"Come on, we have to go unpack". We grab our bags and head toward the Mystery Shack

* * *

After we unpack I lie in my bed with the Journals, I don't know why Ford let me keep them after all that happened, but he did and I plan to make full use of them this summer  
'I'm going to make sure that this summer is as interesting, if not more than last'  
I grab Journal 2 and flip to a random page  
'The Binary, a being of unknown origin that infects programs, giving them the ability to transfer to any electronic device and manipulate it any way the program sees fit, Some call Programs infected by The Binary cursed.  
Only one program is known to have been infected by The Binary, it is called  
Romance Academy 7, which was infected during development  
the game is not to be run under any circumstances, as it is likely that The Binary has been trapped in the disc.  
Danger level: High  
"What are you reading Bro-Bro" Mabel says surprising me  
"I think we might have a problem on our hands, remember that game Soos played around the time he met Melody?"  
"Yeah what about it, don't tell me Giffany is still out there."  
"No, but the thing that made her like that is probably still out there."  
"That sounds like a problem for the Mystery Twins, GRAPPLING HOOK!"  
"Do you have to always do that when you get excited?" I ask  
"Yes, yes, I do" she answers, still hanging from the ceiling

* * *

We head into town to check the computer store for any anomalies  
"I'm surprised Gravity Falls even has a computer store, it seems too small to have one." I say as we head in  
"Welcome to Tech Land, where you will find all your computer nee- Wait Dipper, Mabel, what are you guys doing here."  
"Pacifica, you have a part time job?" Mabel asks, giggling a little  
"Ha-Ha very funny, now that we're middle class, I don't get an allowance anymore, so I need to do something for money." she says "What are you guys doing here anyway?"  
I pull out the Journal and flip to the page about The Binary "We thought that this might be released, Soos ran the game last year, and while we managed to erase Giffany, who was the main Heroine of the game, The Binary is probably still out there."  
"Just so you know, none of the computers in here are actually powered on, except of the ones in the employees only area, and by the register, so you guys can't actually go check." She says "Buuuuuuut I can go in and check for you guys for a price"  
'I don't like the sound of this' I look over at Mabel, who seems to be thinking the same thing I am  
However, I decide to bite the bullet "Name your price, then we will decide."  
She looks around before saying "Let me help you guys in this one, it's been kind of boring since, what was it called, the weirdpocalypes?"  
"Weirdmageddon." I correct  
I look over at Mabel, who seems to be warry of this, however  
"Alright we have a deal, but remember that we have to be careful, the Journal says that this creature is dangerous."  
She nods and says "I'll be right back before going into the back"  
"Why'd you say yes?" Mabel asks once Pacifica was gone  
"We need the help in this situation, besides, she was really helpful back with the ghost at her mansion party, without her we would be made of wood right now"  
She groans and says "Fine, but you better be right about this"  
I nod and Pacifica comes back out "I don't see anything unusual back there, my shift ends in about 15 minutes, do you guys mind waiting for me until then?"  
"If you're not out in 15 minutes we're leaving!" Mabel yells  
"No Mabel we'll come check on her, is that all right Pacifica?" I say "We'll be walking around for a little while though, so if we aren't there when you first come out, that's why"  
Mabel pouts and Pacifica says "Alright, see you in about 15 minutes."

* * *

After about 12 minutes Mabel starts playing games on her phone when she says  
"Hey, is my phone supposed to do this?" she shows me her phone and it looks like The Matrix  
"MABEL DROP THE PHONE!"  
"What? Wh-" I see her pixelize, and explode, hundreds of cubes getting sucked into her phone  
"MABEL!" I grab her phone and see her banging on this screen  
"DIPPER, HELP WHAT'S HAPPENING, GET ME OUT!" her voice rings out of the speaker  
Above her is a countdown from 1079 hours 59 minutes and 24 seconds (about 45 days)  
TIME UNTIL INFECTION  
I run back to the store  
"Dipper, what's wrong?"  
I show her the screen  
"We have to get her out, The Binary took her, I need your help."  
She nods "I'll ask if I can get off early today."  
When she gets back she said "Let's go, do you have any idea what we should do?"  
"I might be able to talk to Ford, but I don't know it that's safe right now, so we should go see if Old man Mcguket can help?"  
She cringes "He lives at the mansion now, normally I wouldn't go there but since this important I'll help."  
"Sorry, but he might be our only chance now."

* * *

When we get to the mansion, Mcguket is outside building what seems to be a robot Godzilla  
"Why if it isn't Dipper Pines, to what do I owe the pleasure"  
"Mabel is trapped in this phone, I think it was the work of a creature that Ford called The Binary."  
I show the phone and all of a sudden, the speakers play a series of 1s and 0s  
"What the heck, is that binary code?" Pacifica asks  
"Well it is called The Binary"  
"Well what does it say?"  
"How should I know?"  
"Allow me to translate." Old Man Mcguket says "You will be unable to free your sister Mason Pines."  
"Who's Mason?" Pacifica asks  
"That would be me"  
"Wait, if your name is Mason, why does everyone call you Dipper?"  
I sigh and raise my bangs  
At the sight of my birthmark I can tell she's trying her hardest to contain her laughter  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."  
"I'm sorry, but why don't you go by Mason?"  
"Mabel started calling me Dipper and it stuck"  
"I see, well I think that Mason suits you, being that there is a secret society called the Freemasons"  
"Do you know anything about them"  
"Not really, I only know that they exist"  
"Well I see where you're coming from. Thanks"  
"So now that I know that, do you want me to call you Dipper or Mason"  
"I don't really care all that much, It will be a little weird to be called Mason after being called Dipper for so long, but it doesn't matter all that much"  
"Alright"  
"So Mcguket, do you think you could help get Mabel out?"  
"Sure, but I'll need some time. Do you think I could keep hold of the phone while I try to find a solution, It would probably help me go along faster and smoother."  
"Mabel, are you alright with that?"  
"Yeah, as long as he can get me out."  
"Well I'll try my best"  
"Thanks, Pacifica do you mind helping me investigate ways to help her escape?"  
"I already said I would, and even asked you to let me help, so I'm in and I'll see this through to the end."

* * *

I know that I just kind of threw the Mason thing in there, but I think that being called by his real name will be a sign that he's matured some since Dipper sounds a little childish (No offence Alex Hirsch)  
I think it goes without saying, But I do not own Gravity Falls  
Reviews are appreciated


End file.
